Megaworld Park/Scenario Guide
First, PAUSE THE GAME. Hire a large number of handymen and assign them where necessary. Following that, remove or replace vandalized path items and build "No Entry" signs on dead end ride exit paths to prevent guests from getting lost. You must do this to raise your park rating above 700 and thus save the park from being shut down at the end of April. You should have a little breathing room now, but you still need to tend to your guests' needs before you can start working on rides. Build several food stalls, drink stalls, and bathrooms throughout the park. Place benches near the exits of the park's roller coasters to accommodate sick guests, and build Information Kiosks to provide your guests with maps and umbrellas. Now that you have covered the basics and bought some time, you can start fixing, replacing, and adding rides in the park. Examine every ride and set its inspection interval at 10 minutes. Shorten the queue paths of all rides longer than 3 minutes. Lengthen the queue paths of several of your roller coasters including Vampire, Thunderlooper, and Runaway Mine Train. .]] Consider demolishing and replacing both Viper and Purple Peril, but follow the tips below should you wish to keep them. The roller coaster in the desert area, Viper, has too high of an intensity rating. You can fix the problem by flattening hills and removing some inversions; the cobra roll before the second to last helix section is an obvious candidate because it can be replaced with a small banked right curve. The ride's excitement rating can rise to about 8 with only minor edits, so you do not need to spend a long time tweaking it. As with Viper, you may edit Purple Peril by removing some inversions. This will decrease its nausea rating, although the rating will remain high; be sure to put a handyman on patrol and some benches on the exit path. Like Purple Peril, Spinner has a high nausea rating. You will need to remove the ride or edit it considerably. You can make it less nauseating by replacing the spinning cars with non-spinning ones, although you would render its name meaningless and reduce its excitement rating in doing so. Failing that, demolish the ride and build a new coaster in its place. Batflyer is prone to stalling at the bases of its lift hills in the event of safety cut-out breakdowns. You may reduce the ride's vehicle count and increase its minimum wait time to prevent vehicles from piling up, or you may run the vehicles as 2 car trains. Either strategy will work. You may also rework its layout or demolish it. Vampire is mostly safe, but it can experience crashes following the restraints stuck closed breakdown. If a train enters the station and experiences this breakdown before the other has left, the other train will not be able to re-enter the station until the broken down train is fixed. If the repair is not completed in time, the other train will ricochet off the one in the station and get stuck on the track, where it will eventually be crashed into. This can be addressed by removing the upward helix before the final curve and adding a chain lift to the crest of the last hill. Although it is safe, Rotting Lumber may be a candidate for demolition since it takes up a lot of valuable flat space you could instead use for several smaller coasters and flat rides. You may demolish the nearby swinging inverter ship, as well, to increase the available space further, but remember those steps are not necessary. Both rides are okay as they are unless you decide otherwise. While you are busy working, your park rating will recover steadily and guests will eventually start streaming in. It is not unreasonable for you to expect to reach your goal in the third year if you work diligently. You will not need many more rides, but you should still squeeze in a few. If you play it on RCT2 or Classic Several good options to this scenario if you play it on RCT2 or Classic: *In the beginning, focus mostly on fixing the park's rides. Unlike in RCT1, your park starts with a rating over 800 and is thus in no immediate danger of being shut down, but many of your rides are at risk of experiencing crashes as early as April of the first year. *Increase the number of vehicles on Raging Rapids, the log flume, the car rides, and the transport rides. Replace the train on the Monorail Shuttle with one of a different type or lengthen it to 6 cars. *Consider demolishing Viper and Purple Peril. If you decide to keep them, remove at least two inversions from each and add block brakes. You must get their intensity ratings below 10. Extend the queue path for Purple Peril so that at least the equivalent of one full train (28 passengers; less if you use shorter trains) can queue for the ride at any time. *Make Skidder (equivalent of Spinner in RCT1) safe by replacing its final track piece before the station with a block brake. Switch the operating mode from block sectioned mode back to continuous circuit mode, switch the desired load from "any" to "full", reduce the minimum wait time, and consider relocating the entrance to the front of the station to facilitate loading. This tip applies to RCT2's version only, as RCT Classic has a Spinning Wild Mouse in place. Category:Scenario Guide